Equipment used in the oil and gas industry may be exposed to high-temperature and/or high-pressure environments. Such environments may also be chemically harsh, for example, consider environments that may include chemicals such as hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide, etc. Such environments can include one or more types of fluids where, for example, equipment may be at least partially submersed in the one or more types of fluids. Various types of environmental conditions can damage equipment.